1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports games and more particularly pertains to a new combination basketball and football game for combining skills from basketball and football into a challenging game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports games is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sports games include U. S. Pat. No. 4,482,157 to McNeil; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,393 to Fitzsimmons et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,943 to Cadorniga; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,433 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,920 to Best; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,612 to Matherne et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination basketball and football game. The inventive device includes a base member having a pole extending upwardly therefrom. The pole has an outwardly curving upper portion. A backboard is secured to a free end of the outwardly curving upper portion of the pole. The backboard has a rim secured to a lower edge thereof. The rim has a net secured thereto. The backboard has an aperture therethrough downwardly of an upper edge thereof. A back net is secured to a rear surface of the backboard. The back net covers the aperture of the backboard. The back net has a pair of openings in a lower end thereof on opposing sides of the outwardly curving upper portion of the pole. A rubber ball is provided having a dimpled outer surface.
In these respects, the combination basketball and football game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining skills from basketball and football into a challenging game.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sports games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new combination basketball and football game construction wherein the same can be utilized for combining skills from basketball and football into a challenging game.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new combination basketball and football game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the sports games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new combination basketball and football game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sports games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base member having a pole extending upwardly therefrom. The pole has an outwardly curving upper portion. A backboard is secured to a free end of the outwardly curving upper portion of the pole. The backboard has a rim secured to a lower edge thereof. The rim has a net secured thereto. The backboard has an aperture therethrough downwardly of an upper edge thereof. Opposed side edges of the backboard each have a panel extending rearwardly therefrom downwardly of the upper edge. A pair of supplemental backboards are secured to the panels of the backboard. Each of the supplemental backboards have a rim secured thereto. Each rim has a net secured thereto. The rims of the supplemental backboards are at an elevation above the rim of the backboard. A back net is secured to a rear surface of the backboard. The back net covers the aperture of the backboard. The back net has a pair of openings in a lower end thereof on opposing sides of the outwardly curving upper portion of the pole. An alarm system is secured to the rear surface of the backboard positioned above the aperture therethrough. The alarm system includes an activation switch. The activation switch is coupled with the back net. The alarm system includes speakers and lights disposed within the backboard. The speakers and lights are in communication with the activation switch.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new combination basketball and football game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the sports games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new combination basketball and football game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sports games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new combination basketball and football game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new combination basketball and football game which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new combination basketball and football game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such combination basketball and football game economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination basketball and football game which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination basketball and football game for combining skills from basketball and football into a challenging game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination basketball and football game which includes a base member having a pole extending upwardly therefrom. The pole has an outwardly curving upper portion. A backboard is secured to a free end of the outwardly curving upper portion of the pole. The backboard has a rim secured to a lower edge thereof. The rim has a net secured thereto. The backboard has an aperture therethrough downwardly of an upper edge thereof. A back net is secured to a rear surface of the backboard. The back net covers the aperture of the backboard. The back net has a pair of openings in a lower end thereof on opposing sides of the outwardly curving upper portion of the pole. A rubber ball is provided having a dimpled outer surface.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.